


even if it hurts [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Series: Join the Resistance They Said [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Lineage & Legacies, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: It's darkest before the dawn.





	even if it hurts [vid]

My Vividcon 2018 premiere!

Password is **dawn**.

[even if it hurts [2018 Premiere]](https://vimeo.com/274819231) from [pollyrepeat](https://vimeo.com/user31508448) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

You can download a copy by clicking through to Vimeo above, and you can also find a rebloggable version on [Tumblr](http://pollyrepeat.tumblr.com/post/177290890867/star-wars-fanvid-even-if-it-hurts-password-is).

**Author's Note:**

> With many, many thanks to jonesandashes, who always knows where to put the emotion.


End file.
